Doce Lysandre
by Caroline Viviana
Summary: Depois de conhecer Lysandre, Miya não consegue tirá-lo de sua mente. Os enigmas, os sorrisos furtivos e o jeito polido apenas faziam-na refém de suas lembranças dele. Mal sabia ela que Lysandre não era tão inalcançável como sua mente muitas vezes o taxava.


Miya suava frio enquanto esgueirava-se pelo longo corredor do colégio. A adrenalina que percorria suas veias rapidamente lhe agitava e ao mesmo tempo fazia-a sentir-se letárgica. Nenhum barulho vindo do ser que habitava a Sweet Amoris podia ser ouvido, e isso a deixava nervosa.

"Não deveria ter vindo", o pensamento logo ecoou na cabeça de Miya. "Nathaniel pediu para que eu esquecesse essa história, mas sou teimosa demais para isso!".

Ela tentava não fazer seus passos ecoarem, mas o piso não a favorecia em nada. Escuridão somente interrompida por fracas luzes do lado de fora, formando uma penumbra altamente sinistra. O ar estava abafado, como se dificultasse propositalmente a respiração descompassada da garota. Silêncio absoluto quando esta parara subitamente.

"Mexam-se, pernas", pensou ela fazendo uma careta um pouco assustada.

Dubiedade de ideias enchia seus pensamentos nublados de medo ao mesmo tempo em que queria mexer-se. Naquele momento, se para frente ou para trás, não importava muito.

O primeiro som da noite fora ouvido.

Miya, tomada por um viés de coragem, andou para frente e seguiu para o final do corredor. Ali a escuridão se agravava, não havia janelas para iluminar aquele recinto localizado a esquerda do corredor principal.

Aquilo era uma risada?

"Desde quando fantasmas riem?", questionou ela sem verbalizar suas palavras.

Com o coração batendo velozmente, esperou por mais um sinal da criatura. A câmera que há muito esquecera encontrar-se em sua mão tremia pelo nervosismo de Miya. Prometera que tiraria uma foto da criatura, e pretendia cumprir sua palavra.

Passos ecoaram pelo assoalho, o sinal que ela esperava. Preparou a câmera e aguardou.

– O que está fazendo aq... – uma voz masculina fora proferida pelo vulto que se aproximara.

Miya não perdera tempo. Apertou o botão e logo o flash fora ativado, interrompendo a fala do recém-chegado.

– Nath-Nathaniel?! – Exclamou ela, não acreditando no que estava vendo. – Você é o fantasma de que todos falam?!

– Claro que não! – Ele falara alto. – Acha mesmo que eu viria ao colégio à noite para dar um susto em você?

– Bem... Não. – Miya disse contrariada. – Mas então, o que faz aqui?

– Eu sabia que não desistiria tão fácil e que voltaria aqui para tirar suas conclusões, portanto achei que você merecia algumas explicações. – Ele falou daquele jeito profissional que costumava usar como representante. – Não existe fantasma algum.

– Sim, pude perceber. – Ela disse bufando sem perceber, o que fez Nathaniel rir um pouco.

– Acontece que Castiel e sua banda ensaiam aqui à noite. Fizemos um trato, pois descobri que ele roubara uma chave de acesso àquela porta – ele disse apontando para a porta ao lado das escadas. – Sabíamos que você eventualmente descobriria, portanto estávamos discutindo de manhã se contávamos ou não a você.

Esclarecimento transbordou nas palavras de Nathaniel, e o quebra-cabeça estava montado na mente de Miya. A garota suspirara, agradecendo por não ser de fato um fantasma o que ocupava a Sweet Amoris à noite.

– Desculpe-me – ela disse um pouco envergonhada. – Sou muito curiosa, não devia me meter tanto nos assuntos que não me dizem respeito, mas foi mais forte que eu!

– Tudo bem – rira Nathaniel. – Venha, vou apresenta-la a Lysandre!

Caminharam então para dentro da sala mal iluminada, e lá estavam Castiel, sentado sobre um palco improvisado, e um garoto de cabelos brancos e roupas escuras que conversava com o primeiro.

– Lysandre, esta é Miya! – Nathaniel disse parando atrás do rapaz, juntamente com a garota.

Ele tinha olhos heterocromáticos. Um verde e outro dourado. Seus cabelos brancos eram curtos e de corte assimétrico, o que estranhamente realçava seu rosto alvo. Nos lábios tinha um sorriso mínimo, um leve puxar nos cantos da boca.

– Prazer em conhecê-la. – Ele disse educadamente, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos.

– Olá. – Ela disse sorrindo.

– Olha quem vejo, a intrometida. – Castiel não mexera um músculo, com exceção dos da face, que agora trabalhavam para esbanjar um sorriso zombeteiro que era característico dele.

– Não enche, ok? Não tenho culpa de se vocês avivaram meu instinto curioso. – Ela dissera um pouco culpada.

– Às vezes a curiosidade não é boa – comentou Lysandre para aparentemente ninguém, mas Miya voltara a encará-lo com um olhar confuso.

Ao olhá-la novamente, ele apenas sorrira o mesmo sorriso anterior. Enigmático.

– Já foram apresentados, agora temos que arrumar tudo isto aqui. Não queremos que a diretora ou outros alunos desconfiem. – Nathaniel disse por fim, dando término ao intervalo.

– Até aqui você é um chato hein, Nathaniel. – Comentou Castiel de mal grado, mas logo se levantando para ajudar a pegar os instrumentos e arrumar a sala.

– Por que não me acompanha até lá fora? – Lysandre perguntou à Miya. – Preciso checar se estou com meu bloco de notas.

– O-ok! – Ela disse prontamente, saindo em seguida do recinto.

Os dois dirigiram-se até um pouco afastados da porta da sala. Lysandre então começara uma busca por seus bolsos a procura de seu bloco de notas. Miya estava um pouco nervosa com aquele silêncio escabroso que predominava o ambiente, e tratara de travar um diálogo, por mais bobo que fosse.

– Então vocês ensaiam aqui... Não seria mais fácil a sala de música? – Ela dissera tentando parecer relaxada, estado de espírito longe do que se encontrava.

– Certamente seria mais fácil, mas lá não temos total liberdade para fazermos o que queremos. – Ele disse calmamente.

– E o que vocês tanto querem fazer que são impedidos? – Ela perguntara antes de se conter.

Ele parara de procurar em seus inúmeros bolsos e respondera-lhe com mais um daqueles sorrisos de inúmeras interpretações. Miya não sabia como responder àquilo, pois nunca convivera com alguém tão misterioso e calado. Ela parara um momento de falar, e ao perceber que já estavam há vários minutos sem nada dizer, Lysandre olho-a novamente e disse:

– Necessita de diálogo, não?

– O quê? – Ela disse interrompendo seus devaneios.

– Gosta de conversar. – Ele disse ainda encarando-a.

– Ah... Sim, acho que sim. – Miya olhou-o sem entender muito daquilo que ele dissera.

– Suas expressões são interessantes. – Ele disse voltando a sorrir, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de seu bloco de notas. – Quer me perguntar alguma coisa?

– Você e Castiel são amigos há muito tempo? – Ela comentou sem muito interesse naquela resposta.

– Relativamente há muito tempo, sim. – Agora ele olhava-a com bastante interesse.

– Como nunca o vi aqui na escola? – Miya perguntou tentando arrancar dele mais do que algumas palavras.

– Talvez tenha visto sem necessariamente estar prestando atenção. – Ele comentou como se aquilo não tivesse muita importância, mas Miya percebeu que algo no modo como ele falara não condizia com o que ele possivelmente queria dizer.

Mistérios, interpretações e detalhes. Essas eram as três palavras que, para Miya, resumiam Lysandre perfeitamente.

– Estamos prontos, tudo está arrumado. Vamos embora? – A voz de Nathaniel chegou até eles, tirando a atenção deles da conversa.

– Vamos. Estava apenas trocando algumas palavras com Miya. – Lysandre olhou-a gentilmente enquanto falava dela.

– Conseguiu achar seu bloco de notas? – Castiel fora ao encontro deles com sua guitarra em uma mão e alguns papéis na outra.

– Não, mas tenho certeza de que o encontrarei. – Ele disse pacientemente, já andando em direção à porta de entrada da escola.

Os dois amigos saíram sem mais nada dizer, andando um ao lado do outro. Nathaniel voltou-se para Miya e disse:

– Vamos embora? Eu levo você! – Ele disse sorrindo para ela.

– Tudo bem, vamos. – Miya disse retribuindo o sorriso.

Os dois saíram da escola de mãos dadas, conversando e rindo muito um do outro. Quem visse diria que eram um casal, mas eram bons amigos, e isto era o suficiente para eles.

* * *

– Miya, está tudo bem? – Violette chamava a amiga com um pouco de preocupação.

– Sim, está tudo bem. – Ela disse despertando de seus devaneios. – Estava pensando.

– Hm... Vamos, estão nos chamando para ajudar com as inscrições da corrida. – Violette disse enquanto saía do pátio.

Miya demorou um pouco para assimilar as palavras da garota, pois ainda tinha em sua mente as cenas que se desenrolaram quando conhecera Lysandre. O medo que sentira, a revelação de Nathaniel, e finalmente o nervosismo de quando estivera a sós com Lys.

"Lys", repetira incrédula em pensamento. "Cérebro, pare de querer me sabotar! Daqui a pouco vou acabar pronunciando isto em voz alta...".

Quando Miya fizera menção de andar até a porta do colégio, rapidamente fora puxada pelo pulso por um garoto muito alto que a levou até um dos muros mais distantes do colégio. Durante todo o trajeto ela falara estridentemente para o garoto soltá-la, sem saber quem era.

– Miya, sou eu! – Ele dissera ao jogá-la contra o muro de tijolos vermelhos. – Lysandre.

– Meu Deus, Lysandre! – Ela dissera com a respiração descompassada. – Você me assustou!

– Desculpe-me. – Ele disse ofegante.

Os dois ficaram parados, tentando recuperar o fôlego, sem nada dizer um ao outro. Depois do que pareceu ser muito tempo, Miya percebeu a proximidade dele. Lysandre estava em frente a ela, com os braços apoiados dos seus dois lados no muro, com a cabeça baixa, tentando acalmar a respiração. Podia ouvir o ruidoso ir e vir do ar proferido por ele, e isso de alguma forma a deixou arrepiada.

Minutos inteiros passaram e ele não mudara de posição, o que deixara Miya um pouco preocupada. Ela tentou abaixar a própria cabeça para ficar da mesma altura que a dele, mas foi surpreendida pelo lento levantar de cabeça dele. Ela olhou aqueles olhos que não saíam de sua cabeça desde aquele dia em que se conheceram e enrubesceu.

Lysandre olhava-a tão profundamente que Miya teve medo de que ele enxergasse tudo o que dentro dela havia. Aqueles olhos tão lindos estavam com pupilas dilatadas, como se estivesse assustado com as próprias ações, mas mantinham um olhar desejoso para ela.

Miya estava corando visivelmente, tornando as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas de constrangimento. Estranhamente envergonhada e relaxada, continuou a olhá-lo, só que seu lábio inferior pendeu ligeiramente para baixo, ato que não passou despercebido por ele.

Lysandre abaixou seu olhar para os lábios rosados de Miya, direcionando aquele desejo para eles. A garota estava impressionada com o modo como ele a encarava, nada parecida com sua habitual seriedade e distanciamento. Pareciam duas pessoas diferentes que revelaram ser somente uma.

Como Miya nada fez, Lysandre aproximou-se mais dos lábios dela, sentindo como o cheiro dela era bom. Um último olhar para cima, como se este pedisse para tocá-la. Sentiu aos poucos os dedos um pouco trêmulos da garota se instalarem em sua nuca, capturando alguns cabelos em uma espécie de cafuné. Ele deu um meio sorriso e apartou a distância que havia entre eles.

Miya fechara os olhos, desfrutando as inúmeras sensações daquele beijo. O modo lento como ele movia os lábios dele contra os dela a levava a loucura, fazia-a perder o fôlego. Ele beijou primeiro o lábio inferior, depois o superior, logo os separando.

Nesse momento não só os lábios se mexiam, mas o corpo inteiro. Ele chegou mais perto dela, pondo suas mãos em seus quadris. Ela ficou sobre a ponta dos pés e enlaçou o pescoço de Lysandre com os braços. Eles estavam muito juntos naquele muro, como se quisessem ser um só.

Miya capturou o lábio inferior dele, mordendo-o levemente, fazendo-o sorrir. Logo eles colaram as bocas completamente uma na outra, dando às línguas espaço para se conhecerem. Lysandre parecia não ter pressa nenhuma, massageando a língua dela delicadamente. Miya estava completamente arrepiada, entregue àquelas sensações do seu corpo e do bater acelerado do seu coração.

Ele subiu a mão lentamente pelo braço dela, sentindo como ela estava arrepiada. Estava gostando muito do que estava rolando entre eles e não queria interromper aquilo, mas fora obrigado para buscar ar.

– Miya, desculpe-me! E-eh, não sei o que deu em mim... – Lysandre olhava-a com preocupação e um pouco de constrangimento.

– Lysandre... – ela disse com um tom de voz firme que chamou a atenção dele. – Não se desculpe, por favor.

E dizendo isso, Miya plantou nos lábios dele um beijo casto, mas que muito o agradou.

– Devo dizer que há muito tempo você não sai da minha cabeça, Miya. – Ele disse com pesadas inaladas de ar entre as palavras. O que em nada tirou a magia daquela frase.

– S-sério? – Miya se emocionara com aquelas palavras tão inesperadas.

– Sim, desde o momento que eu te vi pela primeira vez. E isso se confirmou no momento em que fomos apresentados formalmente. – Ele disse sorrindo abertamente para ela, um sorriso lindo que contagiava qualquer um.

– Espera, isso quer dizer... – Ela disse lembrando-se das palavras que ele lhe dissera na noite em que se conheceram.

"Talvez tenha visto sem necessariamente estar prestando atenção".

– Você já me conhecia! – Ela disse em tom acusatório, o que fez ele rir um pouco.

– Devo dizer que sim, já havia visto você nos corredores do colégio. E devo dizer também... – Lysandre pegou a mão de Miya, entrelaçando os dedos um do outro. – Venho nutrindo alguns sentimentos por você desde então.

– Lys... Andre! Lysandre... – Ela repetiu seu nome para garantir que não cometeria o mesmo erro. – E-eu também tenho você em minha mente esse tempo todo.

– Você não sabe o quanto isso me faz feliz! – Ele lhe sorriu longamente.

– Escute, você pode... Dizer que sentimentos são esses? – Miya disse, deixando que sua curiosidade ultrapassasse o limite do aceitável.

– Hm... – Ele voltara a beijar-lhe rapidamente os lábios, fazendo-a sentir um vazio ao afastar-se dela. – Terá que descobrir sozinha.

Ele afastou-se completamente dela, andando na direção do pátio escolar.

– Como assim? – Ela perguntou alto, um pouco incrédula.

– Venha me ver no próximo show da banda, assim descobrirá! – Ele disse sorrindo daquele jeito enigmático que fascinava Miya. – Agora venha, vão sentir a nossa falta na organização!


End file.
